D6 X-Com
Saved from Sir Lamorak's archive geocities page , anno 2000. Rest of his D6 page is found here. 0: Introduction X-com is a series of computer (and occasionally PSX) games from Microprose. In the first game, the year is 1999, and UFOs have invaded the Earth in full force. The United Nations formed X-com, or the Extraterrestrial Combat Unit, to fight them. In the second game, Terror from the Deep, the year is 2040. In this case, the Seas have been invaded by USO (Unidentified Submarine objects). X-com, whose budget has dwindled over the years, is given new life, and they take on the underwater foes. In the third game, X-com Apocalypse, the year is 2070. Much of Earth has been devasted (How, is sort of vague). Much of humanity now lives in giant, enlcosed Megaplexes or offworld. However, the Aliens once again invade, this time the Megaplexes. There is a fourth game coming, which I believe focuses on the time period between the 2nd and 4th game. Entitled X-com:Intercepter (I think), it's a space flight sim. I: Character Generation ' ------------------------------------------------------------------------ '''Accuracy '(same as Coordination): 'Stamina '(same as Endurance): '''Reactions (same as Reflexes) Strength Bravery (same as Willpower) Psionic Power Health (same as Body Points the character has) Because there are 6 attributes, the player allocates 18D to attributes (Health is determined from Endurance) ------------------------------------------------------------------------ The following skills are available: Pistol (Accuracy) Rifle (Accuracy) Heavy Weapon (Accuracy) Throw (Accuracy) Balance (Reactions) Sneak (Reactions) Healing (Reactions) Scaling (Stength) Psionic Use (Psionic Power) II) Adventures X-com misses set in 1999 and 2040 consist of the following types: 1) UFO landing/UFO Crash X-com troops are sent to capture/recover a UFO. They must explore the UFO and the surrounding region, and eliminate or capture all aliens. 2) Terror Missions A UFO has send aliens into a city (or other locale) to kill and terrorize local citizens. X-com troops are sent to stop them. 3) Base Defense The aliens have located an X-com Base, and they invade it. X-com Troops must defend it 4) Alien Base Raid X-com has discovered an alien base. Now X-com must raid and destroy it. 5) Endgame X-com has discovered how to defeat the aliens. They send their best troops on a mission to defeat the aliens. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Equipment ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Weapons (X-com) Name Range Ease Damage Ammo Cost ROF ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Pistol 10/20/30 +1 3D 10c 200 2 (Auto) Rifle 15/40/90 0 5D 30c 600 4 (Auto) Heavy Cannon 10/30/65 -1 7D (AP) 800 7D (HE) 5D (IN) Auto Cannon 10/30/50 0 6D 1000 4 (Auto) (Reasearched Weapons) Laser Pistol 12/30/50 +1 4D 30+ 1000 1 (Auto) Laser Rifle 25/50/100 0 6D+1 30+ 2000 2.5 (Auto) Heavy laser 35/60/120 -1 8D 30+ 2500 5 Plasma Pistol 15/35/60 +1 6D 12 5000 1 (Auto) Plasma Rifle 30/55/110 0 8D 12 8000 2.5 (Auto) Heavy Plasma 40/75/130 -1 10D 12 10000 4 (Auto) Future Armor: Initial Armor +2D (Reasearched Weapsons) Personal Armor +4D Power Suit +6D Flying Armor +6D+2 Not all weapsons and armor is available at the start of a campaign. Category:Homebrew Category:D6 Conversion